Plants and Teens
by eddieknives
Summary: CH 8 UP!!!! A group of teenagers have found themselves of gunsmoke. But how? And how do they know Vash the Stampede and his brother? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Who are you?

A/N: This is for my friends Rooren, Rena, Abiyado, and CHAZZAM! Enjoy.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The sun was blazing down upon the small crowd that stood in the streets of the small village outside of L.R. Town, a tall blond man and a crowd of young teenagers.  
  
Vash looked at the people in front of him. He didn't know how they got there, or how they knew who he was.but they were there, and they knew. What really confused him was that they were a bunch of teenagers. " Who did you say you were again?" Vash asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" For the 15th time Vash," one of the girls said, " My name is Andy," she began to identify the people around her, " This is Lauren." She pointed to a tall girl, with black hair, who smiled, and waved at him. " This is Jordan," she pointed to a short boy, who raised an eyebrow at him. " That's Charles." a boy with dark hair, and a yellow T-shirt waved. "And this is Renia," she finished, as a tall girl, wearing a Sponge Bob Shirt smiled.  
  
" Uh-huh, and how.how exactly do you know who I am?" Vash continued, deciding that the situation was getting very uncomfortable.  
  
" Well DUH!" Lauren said, almost laughing, " EVERYONE knows Vash the Stampede.-"  
  
" The Humanoid Typhoon.-" Renia put in. " The man with the sixty billion double dollars on his head!" Jordan finished.  
  
Vash's eye began to twitch. " I don't mean that.I mean.how do you know about everything else? About my brother.Meryl and Millie.Wolfwood? How do you know about them, when everyone except my bother died about 80 years ago?"  
  
" 80 years ago? Really? It was that long? Wow!" one of the teens, (Vash forgot which one) started to say.  
  
" You see, Vash," Lauren started to say, " we are from Earth."  
  
" You know, the big planet that looks like a blueberry?" Andy said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
" Earth? How did you get here? How did you find out about me from Earth?" Vash asked, wanting answers.  
  
" Whoa there Vash," the kid in the yellow T-shirt said, (Vash just couldn't remember his name) " Don't get ahead of yourself! "  
  
Vash blinked in confusion. This was just too much for him.he needed a donut.  
"Vash?" Jordan said, waving a hand in front of the gunman's face, " Are you awake?"  
  
" Yeah, sure.umm where is everyone else?" Vash asked, looking around.  
  
" To make things simple.they all went to visit your darling brother. He came in about 10 minutes ago to get something to eat, and then saw us and ran back to his room. All the girls followed him. Charles and me were the only ones with sense. We stayed behind." Jordan said, as Charles stood up from the seat next to him.  
  
" Where was I when all this happened?" Vash said, perking up immensely at the mention of his brother.  
  
"You were drooling over the donuts Andy and Lauren gave you." Charles said dully. Everyone was so warped from the midday heat on Gunsmoke, that Vash had to invite them all inside the small old home that the Insurance Girls and Him used to own together, before they both grew old, and passed on.  
  
Vash stood up in a mad frantic to find the girls that so suddenly appeared on his planet. If they knew so much about him and his brother, wouldn't they know enough to stay away from Knives? 


	2. AH! It's a girl!

  
  


Hi! I am back with the second chapter of Teens and Plants! Yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, or any of it's characters...isn't that sad? However, the other characters are in fact real living people (although I wonder about Jordan). Go ahead, steal them...take them away! 

  


Answering the reveivers: Jordan- THE WORLD IS LIKE A BLUEBERRY! YUMMY AND ROUND, and I like Knives. I think he's cool. Yeah, a bit homocidal but hey, we all have our problems. 

Ghost-Girl23-Thanks for the reviews! I promise I won't take long at updating! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jordan and Charles watched as Vash ran down the hall in search for the girls. "So..." Charles said, turning around, " What now?"

--------------------

  


"HEY!" Vash yelled, rounding a corner, " WHATEVER YOUR NAMES ARE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The blond quickened his pace, hoping that his brother was in a good mood. Just as Vash slid to a stop in front of his brother's room, and prepared himself for the worst, the door bust open. 

"WHO-WHAT ARE THEY?!" A very pale Knives asked, pointing at the group of smiling girls. 

Vash let out a major sigh of relief. All was well. "They are teenagers." Vash said, holding back a laugh, "Shouldn't that explain it all?" "Wha-what?" Knives asked, slowly inching away from one of the girls. "How do they know who I am?" 

Vash shrugged. " I don't know. Ask them. I'm sure they'll answer...they seem rather found of you." Vash almost died at the sight of his brothers face. He had finally found his weakness...fan-girls. Knives slowly turned to one of the girls who was busy looking at his gun in awe. "Hey..HEY! Put that down!" "Oh!" The girl placed the gun back down on the table. "Hi. I'm Andy." Another girl jumped in front of her. " I'm Lauren, and this is Renia!" Renia hopped in front of Knives, making him step back. " Is it true your guys got into a fight about a butterfly and spider when you were kids?" Vash's laughter abruptly stopped at the question. "Alright. Who are you people?" Vash asked in serious tone, " How...how did you know?"

Andy and Lauren smiled, " We just do." "HOW?!" Knives yelled, pushing back his (slight) fears. 

"WHOA! Chill." Lauren glared, " Gosh. Why are you so surprised? Tons of people know who you are back on Earth. TONS OF PEOPLE! They totally adore you...well, some of them, anyway."

"That doesn't answer our question." Knives hissed. "YOU BETTER WATCH THAT TONE!" Lauren spat back, as Vash reached for his gun. Whoever these girls were...they were not very smart. If they knew Knives, why would'nt they know not to push his buttons. 

" It might be a bit hard for you to understand." Andy smiled, " You see, there was a t.v show about you two back on Earth, called Trigun. Of course, nobody believed that it was real. I mean, people on other planets with things called Angel Arms and such. Its really hard to believe." 

"Yup." Renia giggled, " Hey, while we're here...Vash where did you get that coat?"

"Vash?" Andy waved her hand in front of his face, " are you listening?" "What?" Vash asked blinking. The truth was, he was listening, but he didn't fully understand. People knowing about him and his brother? How? How did they find out? A t.v show about them? 

It was insane. Totally insane. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Well? How was it? I hope it wasn't that bad. 

Eddie::snore::

  
  
  



	3. The very unwise actions of of Dear frein...

Here I am again, with another chapter. I really hope people are reading this, and liking it, and not sleeping like somebody...

Eddie:::snore:::

Andy:: Feh! She really does act like her dad! 

Knives:: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! HUH!? DON'T BE MEAN TO ME AFTER I AGREED TO BE IN THIS LAME STORY!

Andy: shutup...just shutup.

Disclaimer: (runs into a room full of people) If you OWN TRIGUN AND YOU KNOW CLAP YOUR HANDS!

(Long pause)

Andy:: oh well.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"I KNOW!" Andy shouted, " YOU CAN COME BACK TO EARTH WITH US AND WE CAN SHOW YOU!"

"No. NO WAY!" Knives shouted back, " That plant is contaminated by humans." 

"This planet is contaminated by you." Lauren shot back, still angry at him from before. 

Knives glared, " The day I go to Earth is the day this planet freezes over."

" I don't know..." Vash muttered, " I think it sounds like a good idea." 

" Really?" And said, getting excited " That is so cool!"

"What?" Knives argued, looking at Vash, " You can't be serious!"

The blond gunman furrowed his brow, " I think it would interesting."

"Yeah!" Renia cheered, " It'll be a blast! You can even see yourselves on t.v!"

" I am NOT leaving this planet. You go ahead though, brother!" Knives hissed, " Go ahead pollute your mind even more! Let these brats take over!"

The next thing they knew, Knives was on the floor, head first, with a large bump on the back of his head, Lauren standing over him with a smile full of pride on her face.

" Who are YOU calling a BRAT?" She roared, stepping on the back of his head.

" WHOA!" Vash said pulling the angry teen off his brother, " Not a very wise idea."

" Nope." Andy agreed. " Not something I would do but hey..."

A very angry twin pulled his face from the floor and glared up at Lauren. 

" Ohhhhhhh!" Renia cheered, " get a camera! It's the trademark death glare!" 

" Yeah." Vash said sarcastically, " and when there is a death glare, DEATH FOLLOWS!"

Andy, Lauren and Renia nodded in agreement.

" WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?" Vash shouted, " RUN!"

" Forgot..." Andy trailed as she, and her friends stormed down the hall, grabbing a very shocked Jordan and Charles on their way. 

"GET BACK HERE VERMIN!" came an angry roar, that Vash could swear made the house shake. 

" That's ok!" Renia answered, jumping down the front porch steps.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jordan squeaked, glancing over his shoulder at the red faced man chasing after them. 

" OH THE HUMANITY! I CANT TAKE THE PRESSURE!" Charles frowned as he bounded past Jordan. 

" This..." Vash thought as he raced after his homicidal relative, " Is why I never had kids..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright. How was this chapter? 

Eddie:: When is Daddy coming home?

Andy:: sadly, Knives isn't your dad in this story.

Eddie:: say it with me now...HIP! HIP! HURRAY!

Andy:: Oh boy.


	4. Our New Author EDDIE KNIVES!

Tis I, the writer, returning with the 4th chapter!  
  
Today, I am feeling quite generous, so I will let my dear.*cough* friend.*cough* Eddie, write this chapter. Eddie: YAY!  
  
Knives: WHAT? Your letting her write this chapter? Are you insane? She'll humiliate me beyond our wildest dreams.  
  
Andy: I never thought of that.  
  
Eddie: To late.dear DADDY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Andy and Knives: Oh Boy!  
  
Disclaimer: Andy owns nothing, except me (Eddie) but I am only here to put you all out of your misery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven people sat around the infamous twins kitchen table, five of which were smirking teenagers, one of which was strapped to a chair by duck tape, and the last of whom was very confused. " How did you ever, EVER manage to do this?" Vash asked, peeking at the bundle of tape between Lauren and him. Jordan smiled, and scooted up in his chair. "Never underestimate the power of teens!" He punched the air with his fist. A muffled cough sounded from the ball of tape. "What was that Knives?" Lauren asked, cupping her ear.  
  
" I thought you were supposed to be tough!" Renia pouted, disappointed. " Amazing." Vash muttered, pushing his chair back, and getting up from the table, " Absolutely amazing."  
  
" Where are you going now?" one of the teenagers asked, (Vash just couldn't remember that kid's name. The kid in the yellow.who was he?!?) " We are still going to Earth, right?"  
  
" Well, yeah! You mean, your really going to come with us? You and Knives?"  
  
" You bet! I really want to find out what it is like. I want to know if it was really as green as Rem said it was!"  
  
The tape ball just happened to fall of the chair, and roll under the table at that comment.  
  
(A/N Knives: HEY! EDDIE! I HOPE THAT ISN'T STAYING IN THAT CHAPTER! ::smacks the back of Eddie's head:: Eddie::angrily:: Just for that.!)  
  
Lauren let out a laugh, and just happened to kick the ball of tape.  
  
(A/N Knives: WHAT?!  
  
Eddie::snickers::)  
  
Vash sighed, and looked at Lauren. " Please don't get him mad. I have enough to deal with already!"  
  
Lauren let out a small pout, and stood up from the table.  
  
" WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Jordan cheered. " LETS GO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Muwahahahahahaha! And what was the lesson in all of this? Never insult, or assault the author. Knives::grumbles:: Andy: That's it. Move it! I wasn't even in this chapter! No more writing for you! Eddie::twitches:: fine.  
  
Until next time peeps! 


	5. Theory

Hello! I return with yet another chapter! And Yes, I, the true author will be writing this from now on!

  


Eddie: That sucks! Why can't I write any more?

  


Andy: Uh...**looks around for some excuse** You uh..**thinks really hard** Um, you cuss to much! Yeah, that's it! **nods head proudly**

  


Eddie: WHAT?!? That's Bull shit!

  


Andy::sweatdrop:: 

  


Knives: She doesn't own anything, except that over powerful brat! **points to Eddie who smiles and does the love and peace sign**

  


____________________________________________________

  
  


Vash and Knives sat side by side, listening best they could to the group of teenagers that were discussing their situation in the room next to theirs. 

  


"So, they really are coming with us?" Andy said, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. " Lauren nodded happily.

" That's GREAT!" Andy said jumping up, " It'll be a blast!" 

"Hush!" Lauren warned, pulling Andy back down into her seat, "First, we have to figure out how _we_ can get back home." 

The room fell silent as the group thought about what they should do. 

" Is there any sort of transportation between the two planets?" Jordan asked, propping his head up with his elbow. 

" Dunno," Charles answered, yawning. 

" Probably not, I mean, these people supposedly don't remember any of the technology we have back home." 

" But then how did _we_ get _here_?" Renia wondered out loud. 

" Maybe...maybe there is some sort of transportation." 

"How?"

" Maybe...it has something to do with the plants? I mean, they were created back on Earth before the Seeds ships were sent out. So maybe it has something to do with the plants on this plant and home." 

" Wha?" 

" Okay, Okay, so maybe your right, but how did *WE* get *here*?" Renia asked again, getting slightly annoyed with Jordan for having come up with such a theory.

" Yeah, she's right," Charles spoke up, " I don't really remember much."

Andy nodded in agreement, " We were just appeared here."

Lauren looked up, " Okay. Lets say that there were plants on Earth. We obviously didn't know about them, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Lauren continued, " So maybe, there are plants back home, that are just like Vash and Knives! And maybe the people who created the plants, made some sort of thingy-"

"Thingy?" 

" Yes, thingy, that sort of teleports you to the other plant."

" I'm lost..." Andy said, rubbing her temples. 

Lauren ignored her, and continued, " Back on Earth, we all believed that this all was real. Vash, Knives, we believed it all! So, maybe that's why...why we're here." 

"YEAH!" Jordan said, reclaiming his place as the theory maker, " Plants are living, thinking creatures, just like us! Maybe they did it! They _brought _us _here._" 

Everyone fell silent, letting the new found information sink in. 

" Now that we know, or are guessing this...how do we get back?" 

Andy sighed standing up, " I say we go ask Vash and Knives. I mean, they're plants, they should know right? And even if they don't, we know they have the ability to ask the other plants in the bulbs." 

  


____________________________________________________

Andy:: YAY! I actually thought of that! WOW!

  


**Eddie and Knives stare in amazement**

  


Andy::**sweatdrops** I always did wonder if we had plants on Earth, ya know?! People don't juts think these things up!

  


Eddie:: Uh, yes they do. 

  


Knives:: I'll pretend I know what you're all talking about. 

  
  



	6. There is no place like home, No place li...

Hello! I LIVE! THIS STORY LIVES!!! HA-HA!

Eddie:: ....yeah.....right....whatever...

Knives:: Get on with the stupid story already! The longer you blab, the longer the story is going to be!

Andy:: EXACTLY! 

Knives and Eddie:::sweatdrop:::

Andy:: anyway..thanks for the reviews people! And Lauren...I think I might just use your reverse theory on this one! ^.~

Knives:: Disclaimer- She owns NOBODY, except Eddie, and herself. The other characters are real people....(we are still wondering about Jordan....and now Lauren too...) So I don't think they will mind if you steal them...NOPE!

Andy:: Great disclaimer my friend! On with the story!

  


____________________________________________________

  


"Hellooooooooooooooooooo!" Andy chimed as she burst through the bedroom door, " I think we know how to get home now!"

" And how would that be?" Knives asked dully, still peeling stray pieces of tape from his arms. 

" You click your heals together and chant 'There is no place like home', that's what." Lauren said, sarcasm hinting her tone. 

"But really, all you have to do is believe! Because believers will be redeemed in the end!" Jordan stated, half laughing at the long red welts all over Knives' arms.

" Where have I heard that?" Vash wondered out loud, thinking back many years before.

" Wolfwood said that I think!" Renia cheered, overly eager to return home, to the normal, mild weather. 

" First, lets go to the plant. That is where we first appeared, right? So maybe that has something to do with how we got here! Lets go!"

Before long, Vash was leading the way down the dusty streets toward the bulb, teens and a brother in tow. Knives was still pealing the duck tape off of his now raw arms, earning himself glances from the townspeople as he walked by. "You know what utensil man," Charles asked, walking beside the angered plant, " I think you'll like it when we get back. There are so many people, and you seen like the anti-social type. I think it will be good for you."

" Oh? Really? How nice of you to say so.."

" Yeah...I am a great guy, huh! I am that kind of person to help you out, and as a friend...I think you need some Anger management."

" Really?" Knives growled, his face turning red. In about 2 nano seconds, the foolish insect was going to find himself meeting his maker. 

" J-Just joking!" Charles laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Knives forced a smile, trying his hardest to look friendly only making it look more menacing, " This is the last smile you are going to see before I-"

" WE ARE THERE!"

  


____________________________________________________

Eddie:: Joy! Its over!

Andy:: you WISH!

Knives:: I don't. What am I gonna do to that Charles kid?

Andy:: Pick him a flower...

Knives:: WHAT????

Andy:: Just joking...ha ha ha ha!


	7. Another step closer to OZ

Andy:: Hello everyone! (Waves) I know it has been a long while since I have last updated, but I am still alive.

Eddie:: She has been having some problems with the other her..(does a ^_^ face) 

  


Andy::sweatdrop:: yeah...thanks Eddie..tell it to the world..anyway-

  


Knives:: Anyway, we are back, and of course going to finish writing this sorry excuse for a story! 

  


Andy:: But before we do that!! (hands Knives a flower, then pulls Charles out of nowhere) Give Charles the flower...

  


Knives:: WHAT????? 

  


Eddie and Andy:: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! (Charles is looking around still confused at how he got there)

  


Knives:: (anime tears flowing down his cheeks) WHY? WHY, LORD ME?? (hands Charles the flower) 

  


Charles:: WTF? (Blinks and raises an eyebrow, while Andy and Eddie cheer) 

  


Eddie:: Okay, if you are at this chapter in the story, you should have already read the previous disclaimers, but rules are rules. (Sigh) Andy owns nobody except me, Eddie, and herself. The other people in the story are in fact real living people, ( It is now a FACT:: Jordan is a gremlin) and I am sure they wouldn't mind if you stole them, and if they did...who cares..

  


Andy:: Bravo..

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The five teenagers found themselves gazing up at the bulb in awe, surprised at its enormous size. Shielding their eyes from the sun, the five continued to stare, mouths slightly open, at the great plant. Knives tapped Charles on the shoulder, a little harder than Charles would have liked, pointing to his brother, who had not stopped walking, and was leaving the five behind. 

" Yo!" Charles said, blinking the dots from his eyes, " The spiky haired one is leaving! Come!" 

One by one, the small group redirected their gaze towards Vash, who had obviously not noticed their absence. 

"VASH!" Lauren yelled, flailing her arms, "WAIT FOR US!" 

The group took off, each yelling for Vash to wait or slow down, as Knives inhaled deeply and continued to calmly walk after them. 

A second later, Knives found himself being ushered along, by Lauren and Andy, who had somehow ran behind him, shouting for him to hurry up. 

" Wha-Wait-Don't touch me!" Knives shrieked jumping out of their grasp, " I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" 

" Well, we couldn't see that!" Andy shouted back at him, " You were two seconds away from tripping over the stupid bench!"

"Yeah!" agreed Lauren, " You must have been daydreaming or something, because you were all a nano second away from being flat on your face."

"I think we should have let him go...ignored him." Andy whispered to Lauren, as they followed Vash up the steps to the plant, " It would have been a real sight to see The Great Knives fall flat on his face in front of the whole town!" 

The wheat-haired plant could feel his face growing warm, and the two girls could see his face turning warm, which explained the shrieks and their pace suddenly quickening. 

Knives rolled his eyes and grumbled something about lousy vermin when he felt a pair of dark brown eyes upon him. Looking up, he saw that Charles, trying to hold in his laughter, was walking next to him again. 

"What's wrong utensil man? Where the big, bad, evil girls pickin' on you again?" He said in a mock baby voice, then quickly added, "Just joking!" at the look on Knives face.

"CHARLES COME HERE BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" yelled Renia, waving her hand over, " WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE AS WELL, AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO BE LEFT BEHIND!"

"LEAVE!" Charles and Knives said at the same time, walking towards her, " You figured out a way?"

"Well not quite, it was just the first thing we could think of to get you over here!" she said, turning her head towards the plant. 

There was a grunt from Knives, as the five teenagers put their heads together once more, wondering how could get themselves home and bring the excited Vash, and grumpy Knives back with them. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy:: yawn... Gunsmoke is getting boring..

  


Knives:: I'll say...

  


Eddie:: coming from the man who didnt want to go back to Earth..

  


Charles:: (still staring blankly at the flower) Um..utensil man? Your starting to scare me...I don't really know what to think when a homicidal maniac gives me a flower...er...(blinks and stares at Knives) 

  


(Knives, Andy and Eddie sweatdrop)

  



	8. Well Totoit looks like we are still on G...

Andy:: (looking slightly confused) Yes..I have returned...I didn't realize...(eyes get all watery) that...you missed me so much!! ( anime waterfalls flow from her eyes) I LUV YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! (blows kisses)

  


Eddie:: She is just in shock that people actually reviewed her last chapter within the hour she posted it!!

  


Knives:: shocking....anyway...she owns nobody, except Eddie, who is not really important...I mean...who would want to steal her anyway???

  


Eddie:: (glaring at Knives) You would SO be surprised daddy dearest.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Vash!" Lauren said, turning away from the other four, " Can you ask her...the plant....if she can help us?" 

Vash blinked for a moment, surprised at Lauren's use of 'she' and 'her' when referring to the plant. "Yes, yes, of course I can," he beamed, turning towards the enormous bulb, the ice eyes of his twin glaring at him. 

"Knives..."Andy asked, " Your name is Millions, right?" 

Knives redirected his attention from his brother to the girl in front of him, " Yes, it is..." His tone was soft, not harsh like it had been before.

The girl smiled, " Can I call you Milly? Short for Millions?"

All hope of finding sanity in this girl left him, " No, you may not." 

"Oh..." she said, her eyes drooping..."I thought it suited you..." 

Andy turned her gaze back towards Vash, who was lowering his hands from the glass of the bulb. "The plant..." Vash said, worry lacing his tone...." She doesn't want you to leave."

"WHAT?!" Knives bellowed, almost falling backwards down the steps..." WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" 

"I think he stated that rather bluntly," Jordan sighed, leaning against the rail, " but why doesn't she want us to leave?" 

" That is exactly what I asked her," Vash mumbled, "avoiding his brother's eyes, " She thinks you have what it takes...to help the people here, on Gunsmoke, understand that they-"

"We." Knives hissed, clutching the railing so tight his hands were white.

"We..."Vash repeated," are living beings." 

"That shouldn't be to hard, I mean, it didn't take much to convince us. We just listened to Knives' screaming and yelling."

Jordan turned around, leaning over the oposite railing, overlooking the town, while Charles stared at the bulb with a look of upmost curiosity. 

"Well, we can get Knives to start yelling!" Renia stated out loud, " Or we can calmly explain to these people what and who plants really are." She turned to the twins, " With your help of course."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy:: I know, I know! Everyone was expecting us peeps to be back on Earth by now....but the title is "Plants and Teens" so....

  


Eddie:: Next Chapter soon.

  


Knives:: Joy! 

  


Charles:: (still staring at the flower) Um....utensil man?


End file.
